


Hear You Beg

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Symbiosis [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side Story to Animals Chapter 11. Felix joins Locus in the shower following the events of Chapter 11. This is not required to understand Animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear You Beg

Felix swallowed in slight hesitation. He hadn’t expected Locus to take him up on his offer to shower. He hadn’t expected Locus to strip in front of him either, nor did he anticipate the hands helping remove his own clothes.

“What are you doing?” Felix asked softly after the water had been turned on and warmed, following Locus in to be covered in the spray. Locus pulled him closer, drenching his head and pushing him back against the cold steel wall. Felix hissed at the temperature, attitude changing when Locus spun around so his back was facing him, pressing back against him. “I still don’t understand what you’re trying to do here.”

Locus turned around and steeled his face a bit, grabbing the loofah and throwing it at Felix. Felix chuckled at the pouty action and his interest rose when Locus dropped the bottle of soap onto the floor of the shower and bent down to pick it up. Felix raised his chin in understanding when Locus fully bent over, taking the few steps to grasp his hips and press his hardening cock against his ass. Locus looked back, unamused at Felix’s antics.

“Now you pay attention.” He started to stand back up and Felix pushed his hand into his back to keep Locus bent at the waist.

“Shhh, you look better this way.” Felix thrusted against the rounded cheeks of Locus’ ass, cock hardening between them as Locus allowed his arms to hang limply, one hand holding the bottle of soap. Felix continued to rub his cock between Locus’ cheeks, spray massaging his back in the process. “If this was what you wanted, all you had to do was ask instead of limply trying to call attention to yourself by flopping in front of me.”

Felix thwarted Locus’ attempts to stand again. He leaned forward himself, still shallowly thrusting against Locus’ round ass, running his hands over his thighs and Locus shifted slightly. Felix moved with him, catching what he was doing to push him up against the shower wall as the water fell around them. Locus was able to stand up mostly this way, pushing back against the shaft still stimulating against his asshole. Felix pulled Locus’ hips away from the shower wall enough to grab the hardening shaft in front of him, stroking it lazily as he leaned up to breathe hot on his neck.

“All you have to do is ask if you want me to fuck you.” Felix said with a slight growl as Locus hardened in his hand.

“B-but I don’t care so much about you-- doing that. It feels nice though.” Locus pushed back against Felix’s hips, trying to gain a little control in the situation.

“Locus,” Felix rasped in his ear, teeth tugging on the lobe. “Remember when we were at the mansion and you were all dressed up in that fucking suit?” Locus groans as Felix wraps his hand around his shaft, pumping it slowly. “You looked so fucking hot in that outfit and if we had been at that point, I would have bent you over that piano bench, right then and there.”

“I love how you start this with an attempt made to try to be all innocent and not know what you’re doing and now you’re… doing this.” Locus didn’t stop from pushing into Felix’s hand, enjoying the feel of Felix’s hand wrapped around his shaft even if he didn’t set out for it.

“You didn’t answer my question though. Do you remember when we were at that mansions. If I knew that you wanted me---”

“But I don’t want you…” Locus started before Felix cut him off.

“--then I wouldn’t have hesitated and I would have just asked you if you wanted to fuck right then.” Felix continued, pumping Locus into his hand, running his thumb over the slit of Locus’ cock as he ground his own shaft into his rounded ass.

“I would have said no.” Locus added, groaning and pressing his hand against the wall to steady them as Felix laid across his back, grinding harder.

“See, you say that now, but earlier you were talking about not wanting to fuck me and now…” Felix licked the shell of Locus’ ear, wanting to slip into him and claim him. Fuck him.

“I still don’t have any need to fuck you but I’m not stopping you because I do like how it feels.” Locus let out a strangled gasp when Felix pulled away a little. Felix’s hand left his shaft and he heard a bottle open. It clicked shut again, and something cold was smeared against his entrance. “You’re so presumptuous.” Locus’ voice dropped a little when Felix slipped his fingers into him, testing him, moving slow.

“And I think you would look hot, moaning on my cock for everyone to see. Would you like that? Performing in front of everyone? I could pull your hair back and make you look at all of the men and women on your ship watching you moan for me?” Felix rasped into Locus’ ear before nipping it. “I think you would look ravishing like that, but I also know what your face looks like when you cum.”

Locus closed his eyes and focused on relaxing around the fingers that were slowly moving inside him, preparing him for Felix to push into him and make him his… wait, where did that come from? He refocused on the water from the shower falling on him, his hand slipping a little from thinking too much. “Hurry up.”

“Oh ho ho! Did that thought make you shiver for me? Well well. I could always take you to a space port. I could fuck you in front of anyone who walked in, but you would be mine. They couldn’t touch you, but they could watch. They could see me slipping in and out of your tightness and watch me fuck you like a common whore. They wouldn’t know anything about you aside from that slight blush you have when I slip into you and the fact that you’ll beg for me to cum in you if you want me to let you cum.” Felix licked his lips, grabbing the bottle of lube again and stroking his cock with it. “Tell me you want it.”

Locus stopped for a moment. He couldn’t. There was no way.

“Luca, tell me you want me to fuck you.” Felix rubbed the tip of his cock against Locus’ entrance, drawing a gasp from him as he did.

“Do it,” Locus said softly, angling his lower back to more easily take the shaft that was now slipping into him. He hissed a little as Felix stretched into him, his previous two fingers only easing the ache of Felix slipping into him. Felix leaned against his back.

“You okay there?” he asked, voice tinged with concern. Locus nodded and Felix waited a few more moments before he moved slowly, pulling out of him to slowly push back in. “Let me know if you need to change pace.” Locus nodded and Felix kept thrusting, grinning into his shoulder.

“I’ll let you know,” Locus panted out as Felix started to speed up, eyes slipping closed as the angle changed enough that he was soon overwhelmed with sensations.

“Are you thinking about me fucking you in the middle of a crowd? They would love to watch you. Probably as much as I do. Your forehead slick with sweat and your eyes half lidded. You would put on a fantastic show as you squeezed my cock. You would put on a better show if you begged for it. You don’t have to mean it, but you know they would love to hear you beg.” Felix changed his angle just a bit, listening to Locus gasp when he hit just the right spot to make him moan and grasp against the tile of the shower for something to hold onto. “You like that?” Felix pressed hard again into the same spot. Locus moaned louder this time, shoulders tensing together. “You do like that. Tell me.”

“I like it Felix.”

“Oh come on, you can do better than that,” Felix teased, pressing into the spot again. “Tell me you want me to fuck you hard.”

“I want you to go harder Felix,” Locus said softly between moans.

“Not quite what I was thinking, but it works.” Felix pressed into him harder, ignoring Locus’ cock. “You like that Luca?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want more of me fucking you?” Felix asked, dragging his teeth along Locus’ shoulder.

“Yes,” Locus was barely able to gasp out as he clung to anything he could, barely able to keep his knees from buckling. Felix pressed him further into the wall, the water cooling a little as it fell around them. Felix’s hips sped up, paying little attention to Locus’ need to cum as well as he spilled into him, pumping him full of the seed that Locus had started to grow used to. Locus frowned a little until Felix pulled him up straight and turned him around. Felix pressed his back to the wall of the shower and kneeled in front of him, taking the head of Locus’ cock into his mouth. This was very different from the fumbling display he had when he was 15 with the girl down the street. Felix meant business and he showed that by taking him in fully. The glans of Locus’ cock slid down to the back of Felix’s throat, and with his hand at the base keeping his foreskin pulled tight, he was overwhelmed with sensation. As Felix pulled off of him, his tongue trailed against the shaft, giving him a very different feel as he slipped out of his mouth only then plunging in again as Felix used his mouth in a way he had never experienced before, at least not with this skill. Locus did his best not to buck into Felix’s mouth, and failed, as he wound his fingers through his hair and pushed deeper into him. Deeper into the heat that was making him a whimpering mess of cries and sensations. Felix knew he didn’t have much more to go when Locus’ hips started to buck a little harder, pressing Locus’ shaft deeper into his mouth. Felix took his chance when he pressed Locus’ hips back against the shower wall, taking him in one last time before swallowing him down and ensuring that every last drop of Locus’ release went down his throat as he panted out his orgasm.

Felix didn’t pull away immediately giving him a chance to pump out the aftershocks of his orgasm and also saving him the clean up from having Locus get cum on his face. Nevermind they were in the shower. Felix stood back up after, pulling Locus in for a kiss, rubbing his thumb against his cheek to press away some of the flush from the heat of the shower.

“Where did you learn that?” Locus panted out when he found his voice again.

“Beg for me, and I’ll tell you.”

 


End file.
